Scars That Don't Heal
by Procrastination of Daylight
Summary: I felt sad, bitter in fact. I was standing on the edge of an abandoned building, it overlooks the coast and the wind feels cold, it’s a little bit dusty, but it’s usually the place where I usually problem and think about the wrong I’ve done or what others
1. Suicide

I felt sad, bitter in fact

I felt sad, bitter in fact. I was standing on the edge of an abandoned building, it overlooks the coast and the wind feels cold, it's a little bit dusty, but it's usually the place where I usually problem and think about the wrong I've done or what others have done wrong to me…

I didn't know it would be the place where I would die.

One week ago

It was an ordinary six o' clock for me; the usual get up from bed, shower and eat before school, and the usual yelling and fighting parents. I pretend that I don't mind but I really do. I stuffed my books in my bag then carefully walked out, just so they can't see me leave.

I was now waiting for the bus while sitting on a bench. I wasn't only waiting for the bus, I was also waiting for her, the only person who would understand me, the only person who cared for me, Jane.

After few minutes of staring up in the bright morning sky, Jane came.

" Hi Jake!" she said, her cheery disposition seems to have blocked my gloomy face, and yeah, Jake's the name.

She sat beside me, her wavy blonde hair gently sat on her back and she seemed to have noticed me being sad, then her blue eyes seemed to have locked on mine, she had the concerned look.

"Were you parents fighting again?" she asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Don't worry" she said as she laid her hand on my lap "I'm sure it would work out"

A horn blared, it was the bus she offered her hand out, and I gladly held it. She slowly pulled me to the bus door and let me sit by the window; she does this when I'm down.

I was standing in front of the school the moment I got off the bus; I know this day would be fine enough. I was walking towards the school's wide yellow doors with her behind me then all of a sudden I blacked out…

I realized that I was stampeded by huge jocks, I forgot,. It was school spirit week; the jocks were shortly followed by the cheerleaders, which Jane was one of.

"Sorry Jake, I have to rush" she patted my shoulder and ran away from me in her cheerleader outfit, as I was gazing at her grace, when one of the cheerleaders bumped me, hard.

"Watch where you're going, freak" she hissed, and then she switched quickly to a happy mood, you know, the cheerleader mood, and ran towards the other cheerleaders.

People were running were running out for the school spirit week presentation but I didn't care. I was fighting the people who went the opposite direction then exhaustingly evaded the whole crowd. I watched around if some people were at some classrooms, but fortunately, found few. I was sitting on the art room, sketching how I feel like today, that's how I would say it, but for you it might be, what made me happy or sad today.

I was drawing my mom and dad fighting, both of them having demonic appearances, then I drew her, Jane, as an angel floating above me and all of my troubles. I sat there for hours but no one came in, probably because they're to busy celebrating outside. I was just shading in my drawings. I packed them in my bag and walked outside to grab a bite. I opened the door and saw her…with another.

She was kissing a guy. I was shocked to see her like this, I liked her, and I thought she liked me too.

But I was wrong.

Despite my great feeling of disappointment and rejection, I quickly turned away and she seemed like she didn't mind me. I ran to the boy's room and locked my self in a cubicle; I laid my head on the wall and silently cried. I pulled out my pencil and the sketch I had been working on, I drew angrily scratched out Jane's angelic image out of the paper then I furiously tore it to pieces then flushed it.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, I missed the bus and am pretty sure that Jane's not here anymore. I went out the room and silently walked outside

As I was walking the way home, I thought of the times that she had been with me and tried to forget all of those. When I reached home, I undressed myself and I locked myself in my room. I didn't go to school for three days and Jane was messaging and leaving me calls until it came to a point that I had to turn my phone off. After three days of staying in I finally decided to show up. I got up at the usual six o' clock and waited for the same bus on the same bench, but didn't wait for her. She laid her hand on my back but I shook it off. She asked me what was wrong I didn't answer. As soon as the bus came, I went ahead of her, pretended that she wasn't there, and silently sat at the back of the bus. When I got out of the bus I walked my way towards the studio silently, I know I should've talked to her, I know I should've said how I felt like.

But I was too late.

It was the last day of the school spirit week, and I was there, in the studio drawing how I felt like again, and it was there where I decided…

To die.

When it was time to dismiss us I sat on the back of the bus again and asked the driver to drop me off near the coast, at an old building. Jane wasn't there, because she might be busy attending one of the parties.

The building overlooks the coast and the wind feels cold, it's a little bit dusty, but it's usually the place where I usually problem and think about the wrong I've done or what others have done wrong to me. I took my phone out and told Jane to meet me here at the building: I told her that it would be very important. After a few minutes she was there she came alone, fortunately. We were both standing on top of the building when she asked me what was wrong.

"I love you Jane" I told her "and I can't help seeing you with another"

"I'm sorry Jake" she said, trembling "I really am"

"No, it's okay" I said as I neared the building's edge.

I looked down, it was a long way.

"Jake" she said as her eyes suddenly swelled with tears "don't do it, please"

"What good is my life anyway?" I told her "with my family tearing apart, and you – you who I wanted to love more, only loved me as a friend"

I turned my back from her

And I jumped


	2. Saturday

I was falling

The pain was so unbearable.

My arm was out of its socket, my legs where held at an awkward angle and my clothes were soaked in blood.

My blood.

A few seconds ago I jumped from the top of a twenty-five story building. I thought it was high enough to kill me, but it wasn't.

I didn't know if I was hallucinating but my legs twisted themselves back in place, and my arm was slowly cracked itself back in its socket, then I didn't feel any pain at all. It seems as if I was just lying there on the ground, unscathed.

A few minutes after sirens blared and colors of red and blue flashed. I didn't know what to do, either stand up and run or talk to the police about my miraculous jump, and the answer was obvious. I had to run.

I stood up and ran as fast as I can and as far as I can from the police; my heart was thumping as I ran on the meadow and onto the rocky road.

I didn't know what the hell had happened there but, I was somewhat thankful for it, I was really thankful cause I had done the stupidest thing in my life and managed to get away from it, but still, what happened had intrigued me.  
I was already home and the phone rung, my parents weren't home yet, maybe it was some kind of an emergency that must have set them back, my parents work at the hospital anyway, mom's the nurse and dad's the doctor, I know it sounds like a soap but, ugh, my parents aren't some cheap drama characters, the phone rung again and I picked it up.

It was Jane

"Hello" she cried "hello is Mrs. Thorne there? or maybe Mr. Thorne?, please it's an emergency"

I didn't know what to do, I can't just say "Hi there Jane, I know you just saw me jump off a building, just to let you know, I'm not dead…haha" that would be stupid and I can't imagine how much trauma would she get after I said that, so I had the perfectly improvised plan.

"Hi, you have reached the Thorne family" I interrupted a few seconds to reach my phone "leave your message after the beep" and I clumsily played a beep tune out of my phone, and I thought, whew, what a relief.

" I don't know what to say" she continued crying "uhm… Jake killed himself earlier" then her voice suddenly swished to wailing "I'm really sorry" then she hung up.

Her cries were still in my head, I didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes I decided to rid the evidence on me, I burned my clothes and took a shower, and then I sat silently on my room, waiting what would happen, as I was examining my legs, my parents came home. I heard my mother grieving and my dad seemed to be talking to himself loudly.

My heart was beating loudly and sweat ran down from my forehead to my back, I was so nervous, but I thought that it would be lighter if I told them.

I took in a few deep breaths and slowly walked downstairs, mom was on the couch covering her face with a pillow and dad was on the kitchen bar, smoking, I slowly walked to mom, who was lying, had her back towards me, I kneeled in front of the couch and tapped my mom's shoulder.

"What now Ian?" she mumbled, her face still covered with a pillow.

I tapped her shoulder again, and she shook it off. I did this again and she shook it off again, but was about to sit up.

"What is it Ian?" she said, irritated.

I asked what was wrong, I know, I pretended that I didn't know what happened, but you try telling your parents that you tried to kill yourself, instead ended up healing in a freakish way.

My mom's eyes rounded in surprise, she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheeks and then my forehead, she was laughing, a laugh I hadn't heard for months. Dad seemed to have noticed the sound and suddenly joined the hugging.

Everything was fine alright, but it was weird.

Mom was so happy that she made us dinner, although it was almost twelve, we ate together as a family. I felt like everything's going to be better.

The following morning was boring; mom told me to stay in, because she had to tell the police that they were misinformed and dad was off to the hospital.

So I was pretty much alone.

I had almost forgotten what happened to me last night, not that we had a family gathering in the middle of the night, but why was I still alive. I was intrigued of what happened that I planned to do it again.

To kill or hurt myself, but this time, its just for finding out.

I thought of scratching myself with something sharp, as I gazed on the coffee table, I saw it.

A pair of scissors.

I pulled it, and I was cautious if there might be someone else watching me. After a few minutes I ended up slashing my palm with the scissors, the pain was there as I stared at the deep scar; surprisingly it healed fast, on its own. It closed up so quickly, like a kid's wailing mouth after you shove it with a lollipop.

I wiped the blood off the scissors and sat down, I'm so confused, I didn't know what to do.

I'm a superhero.

After a few hours of thinking and worrying what would happen, the doorbell rang. I walked slowly towards it and peeped on the peephole.

It was Jane.

Damn, I thought, what should I do??, should I go to her and say that I didn't die or keep hiding? So I thought what was best.

To tell her.

I nervously opened the door, just to see what would she looked like if she saw me.

She held her head up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" she said

"What for?" I pretended to didn't know what happened, obviously.

"I told the police that you-" she hesitated.

"I what? Tried to kill myself?" I had to pretend to be angry, or she might notice.

"I really am" she said, the there was a pause of silence. "sorry"

She hugged me and walked out of the door.

Her exit was kind of dramatic really, I kept the door open to see her out, and saw she was with Tyson Gray, head of the student body's sports committee, captain of the basketball team and the most famous guy in school. We were once friends a long time ago, best friends, but we got too different and eventually separated.

I watched Jane and Tyson speed off in his shiny car, I slammed the door shut and leaned on it to get a grip on myself, I'm so confused at the moment, so many emotions; I felt freaked because I had superpowers, but quite happy at that, angry because I saw Jane with another guy, and not just any other guy, Tyson had to be that guy, and I also felt sad, because I caused Jane pain, after almost faking my own death. I can't believe I all felt this in a moment.

Hours passed and mom and dad weren't home yet, I had nothing else to do, so I decided to take a stroll outside. I slipped on my gray v-neck and gladly stepped outside. The weather was fine, it was windy, but not cold. I happily walked towards a vast space of empty lots and uninhabited houses, Fairfields was a huge suburban alright, but almost half of it is uninhabited. I enjoyed the silence and scenery around me, the sky's shocking shade of cerulean, the puffy white clouds. Everything was exhilarating, no noise, no people, no sound, but the silent quacking of ducks flying overhead.

There was a sudden mad blaring of horns, I tried to jump sideward but it was too late, it hit me on my right and toppled me to the ground, I gasped to relax myself as I saw the smoking van, it had crashed on one of the empty houses and I was sure that the driver was inside, the pain on my right faded away as I stood up. I ran to the van and knocked on the door madly, then tried to open it but it was locked, the driver was inside but he wasn't moving his head on the wheel and blood trickled from his temple to his cheek. I looked for something to open the window, and there it was, a wooden sign on the perfectly manicured lawn that said: FOR SALE,

I quickly grabbed it and whacked it on the window; the smoke was gathering inside, I had to be fast before he suffocates, or before the car explodes, I whacked at the window again and fine pieces of glass crumbled down. I hit it again and again until there was almost no glass on it, I pulled him out, and to my horror the hood blazed, I had already pulled him out, but we were to close, the van gave out an explosion of both noise and heat, I jumped over him, shielding him from the blaze, it welled up throughout me, the fire burned every part of me, the pain was unimaginable. Then the explosion ended, and I still had fire on me remembering the fire drills at school I rolled myself on the ground till it was extinguished. I grabbed out my phone and dialed the numbers for the police.

"Hello?" I said " hello, I need help"

"Kid" a cool female voice said "calm down and tell us where you are"

"I'm at Apple street in Fairfields" I gasped "you can't miss it there's a huge car fire here, please hurry"

"we'll be there fast" she said, and I was cut off.

I knew what to do, like what I did after I tried to kill myself, run. I sprinted home and safely avoided the sirens, I passed through the backdoor, to avoid noisy neighbors, took off my shirt and crashed myself in bed. It was almost dark and I was staring at the gray ceiling, thinking what a day it has been


	3. Changing

My heart pumped like crazy, sweat beaded over me like raindrops, I had a temperature as hot as a fever but I wasn't chilly. This is what you can call the after-effects of doing extreme physical activity or feeling nervous, but it was unusual, unusual because I wasn't really doing anything, or to at extremes, I am emotionally stable, no trace of nervousness, anger, fear or whatever, no trace of anything to make me feel this .Nothing

I walked down the stairs and looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning, I sat down in the kitchen and decided what to eat, but after feeling scorching discomfort I decided to leave eating for a while and take a cold bath. I half-ran to the bathroom and turned the blue tap, water gushed out and its gushing sound pleased me, after waiting for a few minutes in hell, the tub was full. I threw my clothes aside and dipped myself in it's icy goodness. I sunk my head in and I felt the heat escape through it, and then I surfaced my head up letting a breath in and closed my eyes. I dozed off and woke up, feeling uncomfortable, the water was quite warm.

_Damn_, I thought to myself the icy pleasure was quite short, nevertheless. I stepped out of the water and wrapped my bathrobe around me, I rushed to my room and dressed myself. Feeling dehydrated, I went downstairs to have water then noticed a long yellow paper on the fridge. It stated:

Jake,

Me and your dad are in France for his conference, we'll be there for two weeks, were sorry we haven't said our goodbyes, but we had to hurry because it was the only flight going there.

Take care,

Mom

I looked at the bottom of the page to look for a postscript, and there was.

PS.

We hired a maid to do the chores while I'm not there, give her the guest room to sleep in.

"whew" I thought to myself, now I don't have to wreck the house.

After a few minutes of watching the TV, high temperature hit me again. My heart was hyperactive, it drummed itself and I held my hand to my chest, my ears felt hot and sweat had covered my back.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

It beat. I swirled my eyes around, I felt dizzy. I rested my head back.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

I can't take it! I grabbed the air conditioning's remote and pressed on it madly. In seconds, it wind blasted around, this helped me, but it didn't make my heart stop.

Ring, ring, ring.

The door bell rang. I walked towards the door and wiped my face and hands on my shirt, and twisted the knob.

" Hello" a woman stood in front of me, she had perfectly tan skin and hair as black as the starless sky, she had a strong Spanish accent but her hello was understandable, she reminded me of a Mexican model.

"Hi" I said, fanning myself with my hand. "you must be her, the maid"

"Yes, I am" she said

There was a pause, then I remembered my manners.

"Please, get in" I offered.

"Thank you" she said, her accent still strong.

She stepped in, and swept beside me, she was wearing perfume, it smelled spicy, in a good way. then I thought to myself, this is what Mexico must smell like.

"I'm Rosario" she took her hand out and offered a handshake

"Jake" I said

She examined the house, stared at the ceiling and rubbed her foot on the floor.

"This is quite a house you have." she exclaimed still rubbing her foot on the floor

"Really?" I asked, trying to engage in small talk.

"Yes it really is quite a house" she said.

She looked at me and her awed expression, turned into a worrying frown.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she shuffled through her purse for something.

"Nah I'm fine, just a little sweaty" I understated.

"I better start unpacking" she switched expression to being happy. " would you mind if I parked my car in the garage?"

"Sure" I permitted her "here are the keys" I ran to the key rack and threw her a number of colored keys stuck together with one huge key ring. "It's the purple one"

"okay" she whispered, then silently slid out the door.

After hearing low grumbles of an engine and sweating my guts out, she came in, with additional suitcases, after realizing that I had to show where her room is I pointed out to a room on the end of a corridor.

"That's where you'll be sleeping" I instructed

"Thank you" she said, gracefully walking away

I retreated to the couch, letting the air conditioning cool me, and the next thing I knew I had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Jake, Jake" I heard "Jake, wake up"

I got up and felt quite disturbed that someone had bothered me. I opened my eyes and let it adjust to the blurriness around I was staring at a dark mass in front of me and had realized it, with clear eyes, that it was Rosario.

"Jake" she said in her strong accent "Jake, your mother called and asked if everything was alright – everything is alright, right?"

"Yeah, sure" I said "everything's fine"

Her expression switched to concerned again.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her Spanish accent now had a serious tone

I was quite disoriented, rubbed my eyes and scratched my head.

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Look, I-I'll just go up and do my homework"

I needed a distraction, keep myself from minding my feverish heat. I walked up and slumped myself on my room, notebooks scattered around. I was halfway done on writing my essay on the Renaissance Period when Rosario knocked.

"Dinner is ready" She exclaimed, almost making me jump.

"Okay" I said, wearingly "I'll be there"

I walked down the stairs and realized that my head was throbbing. I gently put my finger on my temple and felt a pulse, a real strong pulse. Blood rushed to my head, making me dizzy. I rubbed both of my temples now, hoping to ease the discomfort. but it didn't.

"Hi" she greeted "I prepared something special for my first day here. I hope you like Mexican."

"Yeah, I like Mexican"

I didn't care if I was sweating my guts out, but I really like Mexican. I can smell the spicy sweet aroma from the kitchen hunger churned my stomach as Rosario displayed her array of different delicacies. From pork to fish it all made my mouth water.

A few minutes passed and I was full.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" she looked at me again. And again she switched to the concerned look "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" and again, I'd lie

I half-ran to bed, my headache killing me, hoping sleeping it out would work. I almost forgot the discomfort of the heat because of this. I was on my bed tossing and turning, irritated. A few hours passed and my energy drained. I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. I was dreaming. I think. All I could hear was a sharp noise, like a pin drop's but only louder, a lot louder. I felt it pierce to my ears and into my brain, making my migraine a lot worse. I couldn't breathe I felt like I was bounded by a huge anacondas. It wrapped tightly crushing me, suffocating me. I tried to strangle my way out but it crushed tighter and tighter, giving me no hope. The tightness loosened, the sharp noise muffled, I couldn't feel anything.

Am I dead?

I woke up the next morning, gasping for air. I held my hand to my chest, relieved that I could still breathe. I noticed my shirt was sticking, wet with sweat. And I also realized, the migraine was gone, the heat diminished. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I finished that and dressed myself in front of the mirror, just before I put my shirt on I saw something different. It was noticeable my body, changed, just like how nerdy Peter Parker turned into Spiderman. My body muscled itself up, it looked strong, yet agile. My face was different too, it felt harder, more manly.

I slipped on my shirt and walked down the stairs. I glanced at the clock, and the bus would be at the stop at two minutes. I ran to the kitchen snatched a piece of toast, sprinted to the door, grabbing my bag. And ran out.


	4. Effect

It was a matter of time I got into the bus I had almost missed it. People were staring at me giving each other whispers and gossip.

"Wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah"

"Freak…"

I was standing on the aisle, irritated, looking for a seat where the others didn't put their bags on. I was glad I saw one.

The person beside was staring at the window, her face quite observant. And I noticed, she was new. Her short and sleek hair waved along the speed of the bus, her elegant stature covered in an ivory blouse and a black vest, her skinny jeans smoothly fitted along her legs to her ankles, and her callused, yet seemingly dainty feet clad in strapped sandals.

I slid beside her hoping that she wouldn't engage in a fit or something. She was still staring out. I wonder what she was thinking; she didn't look nervous or excited like most of what new kids do.

The wind blew her hair awry; she tucked her bangs behind her ears and looked at me, smiling. Her face was a little pointed at the edges, like an elf's, prominent yet elegant, and her eyes were electric blue, twinkling.

"Hi" she said

Her voice was high like a singer's. Soothing.

Considering that I was quite a loner, I was absolutely surprised, no one that I didn't know of ever said hi to me, in this case she was first, aside from Jane of course.

"Hi" I said, confused.

"I'm Bethany King"

She took her hand out, offering a handshake.

"I'm Jake Thorne"

I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jake"

"You too Bethany"

The courtesy was quite awkward; rarely anyone in this town was like that. She looked kind of rich. No, not spoiled rich, rich like royalty or something near that. I think courtesy was very common on where she was from.

"So" I tried to make a conversation. "Where you from?"

"Oh. I live up, the Grove division of Fairfields" she answered

Because Fairfields was a huge suburban it had to be divided into three. Grove, Forest and Garden. Grove, the northern part of Fairfields, was where the rich people was, like the Upper East Side in the Big Apple. Forest was where the middle-class people lived. It was ordinary, different kinds of houses still, like Grove, but smaller lots. Garden was where the middle-lower class people were, it was kind of boring, uniform houses and lawns and et cetera.

I live up on Grove anyways.

"Really? I live there too." I said, with slight surprise.

"I live on Willow. How about you?" she asked

"Oh, that's the street behind ours. I live on Redwood"

Me and Beth are friends now. Yes, Beth. She was quite cool, she played the violin, does gymnastics just for work out and lives with her uncle, it was because her mother left her there when she was four. She said that she was going away.

The bus halted. It was time for school, I once again entered the bright yellow doors and passed through a thousand pairs of piercing eyes. It seemed that it wasn't only the students staring at me, teachers were included.

Such display of a teacher really disliking me was displayed in algebra. Old plump Mrs. Creed attacked me with gibberish questions and hovered over me like a vulture hovers a thirsty horse over the desert. I sunk my head as low as I can to try to hide from Creed I couldn't take any of her attacking anymore!

The bell rang. Whew. A second more in class I would've died. Gym class was next. Physical activities aren't really my likes, but it's still fine. It's where Jane and I share classes.

I speedwalked to my locker to grab my gym uniform, ducking my head to avoid the piercing eyes. I, then suddenly bumped on someone.

"Freak!" She squealed, sharp enough for everyone in a radius of ten meters could hear.

"Sorry" I mustered, continuing to speedwalk to my locker.

Finally, I got there; I stuffed my books in and grabbed my bag of clothes. As I turned around a tiny, short haired girl greeted me.

"Hi Jake!" she said, beaming.

"Hey… Beth" I said back

The pause in between was there to check around if people were still glaring at me, lucky enough, the numbers decreased.

"What's your next class Jake?" she asked, quite enthusiastic.

"Gym" I answered dumbly.

"Really?' she said "it's my next class too!"

"Okay then, let's go there" I paused "together"

It was a good thing I had Beth around. It kinda equalizes the hating mood around me. Beth was the new pretty kid so she's bound to be popular, and I'm the school's freak, bound to be despised by everyone.

We were a foot away from the bright yellow door to the gym when Beth said:

"Where do I get my gym uniform?" she asked

"You have to fill out an order in the PE office" I said

"Oh" she whispered, marking a wondering expression on her elven face.

We went through the yellow doors and was surrounded in a faint noise of whispers

"The office is there" I pointed to a screen door on the other side

"Okay" she said half-running towards it "thanks Jake!"

She continued skidding to the door, making her hair bob happily.

She disappeared behind the door, leaving me alone with whispering people, evilly talking behind my back.

A whistle blew, time for classes.

In the locker room, I hurriedly changed into the white shirt and yellow jogging pants they call gym clothes.

"How d'you work out Thorne?" Alek Slavenski asked, a buff ashen blonde haired guy.

"Uh" I tried to think of a reason to cover up my Spiderman-ish morph "my dad said I was skinny so he forced me to work out"

I ended that statement with a "ha"

"Oh" was all he said back

I was glad for that, that way he wouldn't have dug deeper into the topic.

We were out of the locker room, sitting on the bleachers. I was actually listening to what the coach – Mr. Henry, had in store for our class today.

"Today we have a new classmate" he said, looking at his clipboard "come out here Beth"

There was a gentle force that bumped beside me, it was that Jane was already beside me.

"Hey Jake" she said, trying to say something else "I'm really sorry for-"

I cut her off

"I should be sorry Jane" I explained myself "I only knew that you were concerned and that you had to do it because you didn't know what else to do. I'm really sorry because I got mad at you instead of trying to thank you for it"

There was a pause.

"Let's not talk about this again please" I asked of her

"Okay, forgiven and forgotten" she said her mouth slightly creasing to a smile

There was another gentle thud beside me.

It was Beth

"Hi Jake" Beth said, now in gym clothes.

"Hi Beth" I replied, out of courtesy, I had to introduce them to each other. "Beth this is Jane. Jane, Beth"

They greeted each other with smiles.

The whistle blew. Time to assume to gym places.

A minute later Ms. Mendez the principal's assistant came in with a note on her hand, her tapping heels a warning bell for people in the class to be called for the principal. This effect had caused the students to slightly freeze on where they were standing.

"Jacob Thorne" Mr. Henry exclaimed, making my back shiver. "The principal wants to talk to you."

I walked to Ms. Mendez looking gloomy.

"Serves that freak right" I heard a girl say

"Yeah…"

Then I exited the gym.

"Don't be sad Jake" she said as we slowly walked to the office.

"What?" that was a pretty stupid question to ask if you were called by the principal.

"You aren't called for a bad thing" she smiled "you were called for something good. Why do you think I came to you in person instead of wailing it on the PA?"

God. She was right, maybe I hadn't noticed this before but she was beaming, her plus-sized figure made her look more jolly with a smile.

We entered the office door. The office was quite - classy. There was a steel desk in front of the clear glassed windows, the walls were embedded with framed awards and the tables: style uniform to the steel desk, on the sides had trophies on it, and there was a big leather office chair behind the table .It was where Mrs. Lao sat, for a really tiny principal she had a really sharp mouth, but that mouth now was formed to a smile, almost ear to ear.

"You are probably wondering why you are here Jacob" She said, with a sound of gratefulness and a hint of authority.

"Jake" she suddenly said "May I call you Jake?"

I nodded.

"Do you remember, perhaps doing something last Saturday?" she asked

A shock of horror struck me. I was doing something last Saturday, but it was nothing ordinary. I had saved a guy's life from a huge car explosion and walked away with a scratch.

"I wasn't doing anything last Saturday…" the last syllable of the sentence trailed off.

"Please…" she said reaching over to tap my shoulder "… Don't hide it"

"Don't hide what?" I asked, trying to hide my deepest secret

"You saved Sid Crowley form that car explosion" she said, like how scientists conclude a theory.

I was silent there. I didn't know what to do. I sweated beads; my ears flooded with heat and turned tomato red. I gulped.

Mrs. Lao waved her hand. Ms. Mendez hurriedly stalked out and after a few minutes she came in with an almond haired guy with a slightly muscular build and a white bandage on his left arm; from the back of his hand to a few inches before it reaches the elbow.

I realized it was Sid Crowley whom I saved.

The expression on his shiny face, showed like someone had seen an angel. He rushed to me and gave me a firm handshake with his right hand, his lips pulled tightly into a smile, and tears began to dampen his eyes.

"I would have been dead, if you didn't drag me out of that van" he said releasing his handshake and sat down.

"Hm" was all I could make up. I still felt nervous you know.

"because of your bravery Jake…" Mrs. Lao said placing a pencil into its holder "we will commemorate it with a little celebration"

Now my whole body tingled. I felt my shirt sticking and my ears hot as a light bulb.

"Y-you shouldn't have" I said, trying to sound appreciative instead of being nervous

"No." she said sternly "We should."

Mrs. Lao's expression seemed that she has never quite learned how to appreciate someone. She seemed quite lucky that she has a husband.

I smirked at the idea.

"Anything funny Jake?" she asked

"No. Nothing" I said, still clinging to the idea

It was half an hour after when they ended the planning for my commemoration. After that, I lunged toward biology.

"Jake Thorne" Mr. Dansforth, the English Biology Teacher said "Take your seat."

Everything else throughout the day was boring. Finally, the bell had rung and signaled the end of classes.

I was just about to head to the bus when something, something that felt like a very skilled football player tackled me. I didn't know if it was impact of his tackle or that we were moving very fast, everything was a blur. Like how things were if you looked outside a from a train. Then, we halted.

After my recovery from the dizzying speed, I realized I was on the roof of a building.

"I'm sorry" a guy said.

I saw him near me and lay out his hand, he had black hair and brown eyes, he looked like he really meant that sorry.

I looked at him and pulled his hand, making me stand up.

"Who are you?" I said, quite demandingly.

"I'm West Rosen" He said rubbing his palms together

"What happened?" I asked

"Uh" West said, he seemed like he was pulling back on something "I'm like you"

This seemed like a start of an explanation.

"Like me how?" I said

"You know" He scratched his head "People like you. People with abilities, powers"

His last sentence shocked me. I should have known that I'm not the only person who can do inexplicable things.

After a few seconds of pausing I asked:

"If you're like me, how did you get me here?"

"I can fly, you know, like Superman." He answered

"Why did you bring me here?" another question popped out.

"I brought you here, to warn you" he said "your ability, to heal, is the most special among the other abilities, people are after you, Jake, heck, people are after people like us. You have to let your guard up"

And with that he flew.

Saturday was nearing, and a speech was expected from me. Beth had been friendlier and friendlier these days, she was the only person I felt comfortable with these days, being popular has disadvantages, you have less privacy and everyone looks up to you, they expect something good or awesome from you. I don't like being pressured, who does anyway?


End file.
